DMA
by Chinaski
Summary: D’après ce qu’Hermione avait compris, Harry et Malfoy se défiaient l'un l'autre afin de prouver qu’ils n’avaient rien à prouver à personne.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent…  
_Résumé : __« _D'après ce qu'Hermione avait compris, Harry et Malfoy se défiaient l'un l'autre de prouver qu'ils n'avaient rien à prouver à personne.»  
_Genre : _Pari et romance  
Un énorme Merci à Manoë pour sa précieuse aide.

**D.M.A**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était sans se presser que Draco Malfoy longeait les obscurs et tortueux cachots de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
Sans se presser évidement ; d'une part parce que l'heure à laquelle il arrivait était de toute façon toujours la bonne, et d'autre part, dans ce cas précis, qui serait pressé de subir une joyeuse soirée de retenue avec un cracmol zoophile ?  
Ses pas, dont l'écho se répercutait dans un lugubre silence, le dirigeaient vers le Grand Hall où Rusard l'attendait.

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner.  
On accusait à juste titre les cachots d'être sombres et humides, mais au moins les températures variaient peu tout au long de l'année.  
Par ailleurs, il y régnait un silence des profondeurs, calme et rassurant.

Le reste du château s'avérait être habité par mille et une créatures.  
Avec ses chuchotements qui parcouraient les parois des murs et ses courants d'air, semblables à des complaintes qui faisaient vibrer les innombrables vitres. Et Peeves. Terreur attitrée du château qui avait le don de gâcher la moindre escapade nocturne en étant toujours sur votre chemin.  
Les cachots avaient le mérite d'être le domaine réservé du Baron sanglant.

Comme à son habitude Rusard était là. Sa silhouette tordue, se retourna dans sa direction. Les torches éclairaient son visage malveillant et Draco pût distinguer une cruelle grimace visée à ses lèvres.  
« Et bien, encore vous M. Malfoy, je vais finir par croire que vous ne pouvez vous passer de ma compagnie. »  
Une expression de profond dégoût tordit les traits de Draco. Il regarda de haut l'immonde créature avant de s'en désintéresser, ce qui la fit grogner de hargne.  
« Vous pouvez toujours jouer le grand seigneur si cela vous chante mais à quoi cela sert-il lorsque l'on n'a plus rien ? »  
Le cracmol ricana sombrement pendant que Draco s'obligeait à l'ignorer.  
Les premières fois où il avait été collé, il avait faillit perdre son self-control et se jeter sur lui pour le rouer de coups.  
Mais il avait finit par comprendre que c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Alors il l'ignorait, restait impassible à toutes ces perfides remarques, et cela ne faisait qu'accroître le ressentiment.  
Draco attendait l'autre élève collé, se tenant le plus éloigné possible de l'incommodante odeur que dégageait le cracmol.  
L'autre était encore en retard. Malgré ce qu'il affirmait, ce type se prenait décidément pour quelqu'un d'au dessus de tout le monde.

Ce ne fut qu'à vingt heures et quatre minutes que le bruit de pas se fit entendre. Sa majesté, enfin.  
Le couloir était obscur, ce ne fut donc que lorsqu'il passa à côté d'une fenêtre qu'il fut éclairé.  
Harry Potter.  
Le garçon qui avait survécu.  
Héro de guerre.  
Mais encore sous juridiction scolaire, collé.

La vie de Potter ressemblait à un mauvais roman, tragique et plein bon sentiment.  
Draco renifla de mépris en voyant le garçon approcher.  
« Vous êtes en retard M. Potter, aboya Rusard.  
M. Potter pense que la ponctualité ne s'applique pas à lui » dégaina Draco par automatisme.  
Devant ce double accueil, Potter soupira et enfonça les mains dans les poches, se gardant bien de répondre aux provocations.  
Il vint se placer à côté de Draco à une distance plus que respectable, tous deux faisant face au cracmol, tandis que ce dernier s'éclaircissait la gorge.  
« Bien, puisque le compte de jeunes délinquants y est, je vais, avec un certain plaisir, vous présenter votre occupation pour la soirée. »  
Il leur tourna le dos et partie en direction de la grande porte. Draco jeta un coup d'œil au Gryffondor alors que ce dernier suivait le concierge, sans un regard en arrière. Il grinça des dents et décida de les suivre.  
A peine eut-il franchit le seuil de la grande porte qu'elle se refermait toute seule, dès lors il fut immédiatement attaqué par les morsures glacées de cette nuit de fin de novembre.  
Le parc était sombre. De l'ombre formée au loin par la forêt interdite s'élevait une profonde rumeur de bruits en tout genre qui faisait vibrer l'air et le vent soufflait suffisamment fort pour réussir à faire voler ses cheveux.  
Resserrant sa robe autour de ses épaules, il accéléra le pas pour suivre les deux silhouettes qui commençaient déjà à se fondre dans les ténèbres.

Ils se dirigeaient en direction du terrain de Quidditch mais ce ne fut que quand ils atteignirent enfin la porte des vestiaires que Draco su le sort qui leur était réservé.

Ils allaient encore devoir nettoyer la réserve à balais.  
Les sanctions manquaient d'imagination. D'année en année, quelque fût la nature de la faute commise, c'était encore et toujours les mêmes. Mais après tout, il ne fallait pas non plus trop en attendre de cette sous espèce et par ailleurs ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.  
Après leur avoir réitérer son éternel discours sur les châtiments corporels, il les avisa de ne pas se battre s'il ne voulait se retrouver encore dans la même position le lendemain. Son ton n'acclamant que cela.  
Le lendemain, samedi. Draco n'avait certainement pas que ça à faire. Non qu'il ait autre chose de prévu mais revenir jouer les domestiques en compagnie de l'Erreur Humaine, non merci.  
C'est donc avec une certaine bonne volonté qu'il tendit sa baguette, après seulement la troisième demande –_menace _– de Rusard. Draco était légèrement dégoûté à l'idée qu'un de ses biens les plus précieux puissent se trouver en contact avec les mains écœurantes et pleines de cales de ce dégénéré; qui finit par les laisser seuls, non sans avoir marmonné son profond espoir qu'ils s'entre-tuent.

Sauf qu'entre lui et Potter, _en venir aux mains_ était une idée dépassée qu'il ne semblait pas tout à fait digérer.  
D'ailleurs c'était une idée assez mal acceptée par beaucoup de Gryffondors et de Serpentards : le fait que leurs deux plus emblématiques membres ne participassent plus à l'éternel rivalité, restait dans la gorge de plus d'un.  
Bien sur les habitudes avaient la peau dure et il arrivait à Draco de lancer des piques sans même sans rendre compte.

De toute façon Potter l'ignorait et Draco acceptait aisément ce comportement.  
Il avait d'autre chat à fouetter; ayant déjà goutté à une guerre, il en était vacciné pour le restant de ces jours.

Il frissonna et préféra ne plus y penser. La guerre était terminée.  
Le seigneur des ténèbres était liquidé, Potter leur avait sauvé la peau, en oubliant d'y rester.

Son père était de retour en prison, pour les vingt prochaines années.  
Sa mère exilée, pour une période indéterminée.  
Leur honneur, leur nom – sali, à jamais.

Et lui, l'héritier, c'était à peine s'il était supporté. S'il n'avait pas été mineur et à Poudlard au moment des faits, il serait également en train de se dessécher dans une des charmantes prisons construites un peu partout sur le sol anglais, financé pour l'occasion par le ministère de la magie.

Draco n'était pas un cas isolé, il était malheureusement représentatif de toute une partie de la population sorcière : les _vaincus_ –plus nombreux que l'on ne voulait bien l'admettre.  
Il n'était pas question de ceux qui étaient véritablement engagés, eux étaient morts aux combats ou après, ne laissant derrière eux que leur famille.  
Il y avait beaucoup d'orphelin, des deux côtés dont les sorts différaient selon le camp des parents.  
On avait projeté toute la haine et l'agressivité sur les enfants de mangemorts.  
Draco était en colle parce qu'il avait remis les points sur les 'i' à un Serdaigle qui avait eu la langue trop pendue à ce sujet.  
L'autre garçon n'avait pas été puni pour ces propos, il comatait tranquillement à l'infirmerie.  
Draco pour sa part était dans cette vétuste salle, pleine de poussières, de moisissures et où la température n'était pas des plus confortable, en compagnie d'une personne qu'il arrivait tout juste à supporter.

Draco se pencha et retira de sa botte la baguette de Pansy, sous l'œil à moitié blasé du survivant.  
En silence, il lança quelque sort pour nettoyer ça et là.  
Si son père savait à quel point il était devenu, grâce à son illustre carrière, doué pour les sorts ménagers en tous genres. Draco n'imaginait pas sa réaction sans une quelconque réplique cynique sur une carrière tout à fait appropriée.  
Il ne voyait que rarement son père, et sa relation avec lui était déjà assez complexe pour lui refiler des ulcères s'il s'attardait trop dessus. Vraiment, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour y penser.

Au bout de dix minutes, il avait déjà terminé sa moitié de la salle.  
Il se tourna vers le balafré qui le regardait, ne formulant aucun commentaire, deux seaux à moitié rouillés et toute une gamme de produits ménagés aux pieds.  
Draco, la tête penchée légèrement sur le coté se demandait vaguement ce qu'il devait faire. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de tendre la baguette de Pansy. Avec un peu de chance l'Idiot sera suffisamment perspicace pour la boucler.  
Si Potter fut surprit, il ne le manifesta pas. Il se contenta de prendre l'objet tendu et de se mettre à nettoyer lui aussi.  
Un peu plus de dix minutes plus tard, Draco feuilletait tranquillement un magazine sur la métamorphose organique lorsque Potter vint lui faire de l'ombre en lui tendant la baguette, soufflant un inaudible 'merci'. Sans lui adresser un regard il la prit et continua sa lecture en diagonale.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de rétorquer qu'il l'avait fait uniquement pour qu'il ne cafarde pas à Rusard. Ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui, ce que les autres pensaient n'avait pas d'importance.  
Plus du tout.

**o**

Harry observait du coin de l'œil Malfoy qui était plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine qui selon toute vraisemblance était tout à fait passionnant, la bouche parfaitement détendue du blond en étant la preuve.  
Pour sa part, il n'avait prévu aucune activité secondaire pour sa colle. L'expérience ayant largement prouvée qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. En outre, aucune personne de sa connaissance n'avait fait autre chose que gratter-frotter-récurer pendant ses heures de colle avec Rusard. Sans doute s'agissait-il d'un truc de Serpentard.

Il soupira doucement se demandant combien de temps encore allait-il devoir rester dans cet endroit confiné. Harry n'était pas spécialement claustrophobe mais il supportait mal l'idée de rester dans un espace aussi restreint avec pour seule compagnie un type qui l'avait haït pendant presque toute sa scolarité.  
D'accord, Harry était peut être un peu paranoïaque et était prêt à admettre que Malfoy n'avait pas montré signe d'hostilité depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus après la fin de la guerre.  
C'était étrange, cette trêve.

Quand ils se voyaient il n'y avait plus cette ténacité de sa part. Malfoy était certes toujours aussi désagréable mais derrière ces piques – lorsqu'elles se manifestaient – il manquait cette volonté de le rabaisser plus bas que terre, cette intensité dans le propos injurieux.  
Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il était suffisamment endommagé pour savoir apprécier le répit quand il se présentait.

Seulement les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.  
Après la guerre, après une nouvelle rentrée, les répercussions de la victoire se faisaient encore sentir : gloire et statut de divinité vivante.  
C'était flatteur au début. Aurait-il été n'importe quel garçon, il aurait savouré chaque seconde. Être autant aimé, n'était ce pas le rêve du petit garçon enfermé dans son placard ?  
L'illusion était presque parfaite.  
Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait pas d'amour. D'adoration, de sublimation assurément mais il n'y avait pas la réciprocité que l'on retrouvait dans l'amour. Pas d'égalité non plus, puisqu'il était tout seul sur son piédestal.  
Ensuite avec le temps, cette frénésie autour de sa personne était juste redevenue encombrante parce qu'elle se répercutait sur sa vie quotidienne ; principalement dans le regard d'autrui.  
Harry se demandait si un jour il serait associé à autre chose qu'à la mort, quand le bruit léger de papier froissé le ramena à sa colle avec Malfoy. Malfoy, dont le nom était synonyme d'infamie de nos jours.

Harry se demandait ce que l'autre garçon en pensait. Lui qui avait passé son temps à se vanter et se pavaner, il aurait certainement été au comble de la jouissance à sa place.  
Il fut distrait de ses pensées par le regard de Malfoy enfoncé dans le sien, sans complaisance. Pendant un court moment il fut surpris de n'y trouver aucune trace d'adoration. C'était Malfoy se souvint-il. S'il y avait trouvé quelque chose se rapprochant de l'adoration, il aurait sans doute été frappé d'effroi.  
Il n'y trouva que de l'indifférence forcée, teintée d'une profonde irritation. Hermione faisait souvent ce regard à Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils lui demandaient les notes de cours où ils avaient passé plus de temps à rigoler qu'à écouter.

Pris d'une impulsion –chose malheureusement courante chez lui, il posa la question qui lui passait par la tête.  
« Est-ce que parfois ça ne te manque pas d'être … _un Malfoy ?  
_Il ne termina pas sa question bien sûr.  
Le problème était qu'il ne voyait pas comment la formuler. Il réfléchit, ne remarquant que d'un œil l'air complètement courroucé de Malfoy. Il se doutait que dite ainsi sa question pouvait sembler stupide. Le blond, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, paraissait être à la recherche permanente de l'attention de ses pairs. Surtout de la sienne.  
- Accouche Potter.  
La voix hargneuse de Malfoy lui rappelant à qui il s'adressait, Harry oublia toute délicatesse.  
- Tu as l'intention de retrouver un jour ce que tu avais ? Tu sais, le respect, la considération.  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde.  
Loin d'être rebuté il insista.  
- Les Serpentards ne sont-il pas censés être plus ambitieux, etc.  
Le silence ne le fit pas abandonner.  
- Ne me dis pas que ça ne te touche pas : toutes ces personnes qui te dénigrent...  
Après un nouveau silence il reprit.  
- Particulièrement quelqu'un comme toi pour qui les apparences et la réputation sont si importantes.  
- Tu ne sais rien de moi alors ferme-la siffla Malfoy.  
Harry cligna une fois des yeux, lentement. Signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe.  
- Cela te fait enrager, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Faux, ça m'est égal. Content ? Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, pour ce que ça me chante.  
- Sais-tu pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? Tu ne serais pas aussi en colère. Ce pauvre type à l'infirmerie en est la preuve.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?  
- Prouver que j'ai raison.  
- Ce qui est impossible puisque tu as tord, pourquoi es-ce que tu ne rendrais pas service à l'humanité en la fermant ?  
- Pas tant que tu n'admettras pas que j'ai raison.  
- C'est ridicule. Et si on parlait plutôt de toi Monsieur-je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-parce-que-je-refuse-de-clamser.  
- Elle est trop longue cette épitaphe pour tenir sur mes cartes de visites, sourit Harry.  
- C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Prouver à tous que tu avais raison pour qu'ils t'idolâtrent !  
Le sourire d'Harry tomba un peu.  
- Tu n'y es pas Malfoy, ce sont les types dans ton genre qui travaillent pour la gloire.  
- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de prétendre me connaître Potter.  
- Et tu ne me connais pas non plus.  
- En tout cas suffisamment pour savoir que tu tiens réellement à ta _réputation_ et que tu ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de… de-  
- De ?  
- Faire le tour de Poudlard en balais, nu !  
Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit Rusard pour faire irruption dans la réserve à balais.  
- J'espère pour vous que vous ne vous battez pas ! »

_A suivre…  
_  
_Edit!NdA :_ c'était le 1er chapitre de D.M.A !  
Cette fic est terminée à 95 pr cent, devrait se faire en 4 chapitres.  
Merci d'avoir lu :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent…  
_Résumé : « _D'après ce qu'Hermione avait compris, Harry et Malfoy se défiaient l'un l'autre de prouver qu'ils n'avaient rien à prouver à personne. »  
_Genre : _Pari et romance  
Merci à Manoë pour son aide !

**D.M.A**

**Chapitre 2**

Encore dix minutes.  
Ron savait se montrer patient, il ne se retourna pas pour fixer l'autre côté de la salle commune où Hermione étudiait. Il regardait droit devant lui le feu de cheminé rougeoyant, n'entendant que d'une oreille distraite les piaillements des plus jeunes élèves.  
Dans neuf minutes et trente sept secondes, Hermione prenait sa pause.  
Une _pause _dans le dictionnaire de Ron signifiait une session de glorieuse détente en sa compagnie, faisant intervenir lèvres et mains.

Depuis qu'ils avaient repris les cours, Hermione tenait un rigoureux emploi du temps où tout était planifié : les nombres d'heures d'études par matière, sa vie associative et sociale, et même les fameuses intimes séances entre elle et Ron. A la minute près.  
Ron ne se souvenait pas avoir accepté de telles conditions et il ne voyait pas pourquoi une fille comme elle étudiait autant. Elle avait déjà le niveau ASPIC en cinquième année.  
Mais Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être détournée de ses objectifs, lui assurant qu'elle tenait à lui mais qu'elle avait tout de même perdu une année scolaire.  
C'était ainsi qu'elle était et qu'elle lui plaisait.  
« 'Soir. »  
Ron ne sursauta presque pas.

Il lâcha du regard le feu pour accueillir son ami avec un sourire de sympathie et fut déconcerté, pour le coup, de ne pas trouver les habituelles traces de fatigue et de lassitude qui apparaissaient après une soirée de colle avec Rusard.

A la place, Harry semblait plongé dans une profonde médiation ; comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers mois, chose qui au début avait amusée Ron et qui désormais l'ennuyée.

« Dis-moi Harry, c'était bien ce soir ta colle avec Rusard ? Tu y es bien allé rassure moi, demanda t-il.  
- Hm ? Ah oui, oui j'y suis allé répondit il, visiblement ailleurs.

Ron fronça légèrement les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Hermione était toujours plongée dans son étude, il avait sept bonnes minutes pour jouer son rôle de meilleur ami.  
- Eh mon vieux, est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
**-** Pas vraiment… En fait… »  
Harry perdit le cours de son discours égaré dans ses pensées, partiellement affalé dans son fauteuil et ces yeux perdus quelque part dans l'épaule de Ron.

Mais Ron était vraiment patient ce soir. Il attendit.  
Et attendit.  
« Quatre minutes et soixante deux secondes. Harry, j'ai une affaire de la plus grande importance à régler juste après. Si tu pouvais te hâter.  
Les yeux d'Harry montèrent vers son visage.  
- Ah, oui. Excuse-moi Ron, ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Le sourire était là en guise d'ouverture, Ron hésita à la prendre.  
- Crache le morceau Harry.  
Ron était un excellent meilleur ami, auto-félicita t-il.  
- Ma colle, je l'ai passé avec Malfoy – laisse moi finir Ron, Et … oh tiens, tu savais que les serpentards trichaient mêmes avec leurs colles ?  
- Quel l'intérêt de tricher pour une colle ? Interrogea une nouvelle voix.

Ron tourna la tête un peu vite, il eu mal jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui adresse un sourire. Ron se sentit fondre quand elle choisit l'infime place qui restait dans son fauteuil pour s'assoir. A moitié sur ses genoux. Elle avait deux minutes d'avance.

Il remarqua distraitement Harry hausser les épaules avant de continuer.  
- Peu importe, ce n'est pas le plus intéressant. En fait, Malfoy m'a défié de faire quelque chose.  
- Oh. Quel genre de chose ? S'enquit Hermione.  
Ron écoutait vaguement la conversation, il était plus préoccupé par les doigts d'Hermione, tâchés d'encre, qui s'unissaient aux siens.  
- Hm, quelque chose de franchement stupide, dans le but de prouver que j'ai raison.  
- Quel genre de chose Harry ? Insista-t-elle.  
Harry s'éclairci la gorge puis fronça des sourcils. Les yeux désormais posés sur les mains nouées de Ron et Hermione.  
- Faire le tour de l'école sur un balai absolument nu.  
Au même instant Ron explosa de rire, Hermione s'exaspéra.  
- C'est d'un puéril ! J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il avait un tant soit peu murit… Et pour quelle raison ferais-tu cela ?  
- Pour prouver que j'ai raison répéta t-il, buté.  
Harry s'enferma dans son silence alors que Ron était partagé entre sa curiosité et ses hormones.  
Il trancha assez rapidement : Hermione n'arrêterait pas d'y penser.  
- Tu ne peux pas prouver que tu as _raison_ d'une manière moins… humiliante ?  
- Justement, je ne peux avoir raison que si je prouve que je suis capable de le faire.  
- Tu n'y pense pas sérieusement s'alarma Hermione.

Harry soupira observant le feu crépiter.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Ron, souriant.

Harry avait besoin de se détendre et de redescendre sur terre avec de l'idiotie adolescente, il ne dit rien de cela, ne tenant pas spécialement à se mettre à dos sa petite copine.  
- Parce que ! Un c'est très immature, deux tu risques une nouvelle colle voir pire, trois tu es une personne publique et tes actes ont des conséquences à plus grande échelle que tu ne peux imaginer, quatre- Harry où est ce que tu vas ?  
Il s'était brusquement levé.  
- Dormir !  
Et était de mauvaise humeur.  
- Harry ! Quatre il fait froid ! Cria Hermione à son dos.  
Elle laissa échapper un bruit de frustration avant de se tourner vers Ron.  
- Il ne va quand même pas s'abaisser au niveau de Malfoy ? Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Il n'osera jamais. N'est ce pas ? »  
Ron regarda sa montre. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites.  
Il l'embrassa.

**o**

Harry dormait mal. Pas à cause des cauchemars.  
Le problème d'Harry venait de sa tête qui ne cessait de cogiter. Et il n'y avait rien de profond dans son train de pensée. Concrètement il lui arrivait de rester des heures dans un état semi-éveillé à se poser des questions sur la texture de la parure de lit.

La nuit dernière, les paroles d'Hermione et de Malfoy avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête.

D'ailleurs Harry y pensait encore sur le chemin qui le menait à la salle de bain commune ; où son reflet l'accueillit en silence, plus mal réveillé que ne l'était Harry lui-même.

Ce ne fût qu'une fois sorti de sa douche que le reflet lui adressa la parole :  
« Tu devrais dormir plus, tu sais. Ça ne ferait de mal à personne. »

Harry qui se frottait vigoureusement avec sa serviette, marqua un temps d'arrêt et observa distraitement son reflet.  
Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient loin d'être aussi catastrophiques que cela, en revanche, ses épaules aux angles saillants et l'ombre de ses cotes visibles l'étaient – dernières traces de mois de vie clandestine et d'alimentation insuffisante que ni Molly, ni les elfes de maison n'avaient réussit à effacer.  
C'était ce corps que Malfoy voulait exposer au regard de tous.

Même si, l'idée revêtait jusqu'alors d'une certaine abstraction, il ne pouvait détacher son esprit de la mortification d'être autant dévoilé.  
Il s'imagina enfourcher un balai. Ridicule.

En fait peut être qu'Hermione avait raison et que l'idée en elle-même était complètement sans intérêt et immature. Draco Malfoy était encore un enfant.

Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait empêcher une infime partie de lui-même d'être séduite par l'idée – celle toujours partante pour effectuer de dangereuses acrobaties à des centaines de mètres d'altitude.  
« Harry ! Je sais que tu aimes t'admirer mais j'apprécierais que tu abrèges la séance. »  
Harry jeta sa serviette humide au visage Ron.

**o**

Draco regardait sans le voir le fond de sa tasse de thé. Ayant déjà terminé sa lecture du moment, il sentait le poids de l'ennuie lui ronger les intestins.

Les petits déjeunés à la table des serpentards n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.  
Sans doute était-ce le fait des serpentards eux-mêmes qui n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.

Des parias. Ils étaient terrés les uns contre les autres comme un groupe de belettes terrifiées.  
Ceux qui ne courbaient pas le dos aux injures se battaient hargneusement et les autres faisaient comme s'ils n'étaient en rien concernés par cette hostilité.

De toute façon, il y avait beaucoup moins de nouveaux dans leurs rangs cette année.

Et Draco avait l'intuition qu'il y en aurait moins l'année suivante et encore moins celle d'après. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici quelques années, il n'y aurait plus du tout de serpentards.  
Cette année-là marquera la consécration des gryffondors et de leur clique.  
Un sourire narquois, ombre de lui-même étira ses lèvres.

Qu'adviendrait-il des gens comme Pansy et lui ?  
Aurait-il encore une place dans ce monde sorcier uniforme aux couleurs du vainqueur?

Avec leur dernière année inachevée, la plupart des anciens serpentards qui avaient les moyens financiers et qui n'avaient pas échoués à Azkaban, l'étranger demeurait une convenable perspective d'avenir. Par contre, les plus modestes et teigneux n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de revenir jouer des poings à Poudlard.  
Pansy qui avait fait l'erreur de sa vie en exprimant sa peur de mourir faisait parti de ceux-là.  
Parce qu'elle ne baissait jamais la tête, Draco l'admirait.

Pour lui, elle était _quelque chose_ comme une amie. Ce n'était pas évidant avec leur passé et elle qui en pinçait à moitié pour lui mais il était indéniable qu'il existait entre eux une forme de loyauté.

Ce matin, elle et ses amies étaient plongées dans une de leur discussion récurrente : la relation du célèbre couple Potter – Belette.  
Il était en effet, de notoriété publique que le couple bâtait de l'aile. La chose étant certainement due au fait que les deux tourtereaux s'évitaient comme la peste.  
Draco jeta un coup d'œil au survivant, qui soupirait sous les invectives d'une Granger vindicative et d'un Wesley hilare.

Il voyait encore avec une déplaisante clarté la paire d'yeux choquée du survivant qui clignait lentement avant l'arrivée inopinée de Rusard.  
A tête refroidie Draco se demandait où il avait pu pécher une idée aussi grotesque.

« Draco, qu'est ce que tu compte faire aujourd'hui ?  
Il détacha son regard de la table des gryffondors pour réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner à Pansy.  
- Ne me dit pas que t'es encore collé !  
- Non, seulement tous les vendredis de ce semestre. Et j'ai des affaires à régler aujourd'hui. »  
Ce qui était faux mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Il pensait éplucher la documentation sur les formations pour l'année prochaine.  
L'ASPIC était loin d'être suffisant et il ne voulait pas faire le tour du monde parce que c'était tellement cliché. En outre, il l'avait déjà fait avec ses parents, juste avant d'entrer la toute première fois à Poudlard.

Pansy lui fit un sourire signifiant qu'elle n'était pas dupe mais qu'elle laissait passer cette fois. Avant de se retourner vers ses amies pour continuer à bavasser.  
Au bout de quelques secondes Draco sentit un faible coup de pied rencontre son tibia.  
Leur amitié était incontestablement particulière.  
Il replongea son regard dans son thé maintenant tiède, intouché.

Il finit par se lever pour quitter la table.  
Avant de sortir la grande salle, il jeta mécaniquement un coup d'œil à Potter qui le suivait des yeux.

Draco lui sourit sarcastiquement tout en lui mimant un message que seul Potter, dont les yeux étaient englués à ses lèvres, pouvait comprendre. En réponse ce dernier plissa les yeux de défi.

--

Draco s'était trouvé une place près d'une fenêtre un peu à l'écart, pour écrire la lettre hebdomadaire à sa mère. Il en était à sa troisième page, et il avait trouvé de très belles formules pour exprimer son ennui dans cette école. Et quoi de mieux que la bibliothèque pour ce genre d'exercice épistolaire.

Son dortoir et la salle commune étaient perpétuellement pleins ; puisque les serpentards ne sortaient que rarement de leur cachot.

Draco s'estimant dans son droit, ne changeait pas ses habitudes, il se déplaçait où bon lui semblait.  
Il n'avait rien fait de mal ; car pour lui il n'a jamais été question de choix comme l'affirmaient les si courageux gryffondors, il s'agissait d'allégeance et de loyauté.  
Et les siennes reposaient sur sa famille.

La concentration de Draco fut troublée par la brusque arrivée d'un élève de seconde année. Ce dernier, le souffle court, semblait sur le point de faire quelque chose d'insensé comme crier mais fut cloué sur place par le regard assassin de Madame Pince, il rougit violemment et se ratatina avant d'aviser une table où il s'installa pour vider son sac.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco reporta son attention sur son épitre.  
Néanmoins au bout de quelques minutes, il ne pu ignorer plus longtemps la rumeur de chuchotements qui s'étendait comme une gangrène dans la bibliothèque.  
Les élèves se déplaçaient de table en table où naissait de nouveaux hoquets de surprise et des murmures enfiévrés.

Devant l'absence de réaction de Pince, Draco s'apprêtait à s'en aller outré par tant de laxisme, mais lorsqu'il distingua le nom de Potter et les mots _balai_ et _déshabiller _il fut figé dans son élan.  
Il sentit malgré lui ses yeux s'écarquiller.  
L'idée était impensable.  
Jusqu'à ce que ses propres yeux se mirent à halluciner.

Par la fenêtre, Harry Potter. Le seul et unique.  
Aussi vêtu que le jour de sa naissance lui faisait un signe de salut de la main.  
A ses dépends la main de Draco amorça un geste de réponse, à la dernière seconde il la retint et la dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir.

Potter entra, tout sourire, vraiment très nu.  
« Salut Malfoy !  
Draco entendait à peine le concert de voix qui explosait derrière lui ; il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de descendre inspecter l'anatomie de Potter –reflexe d'homme oblige.  
Ses sourcils se haussèrent.  
- Pas étonnant que la belette ne veuille plus de toi. Tu es ridiculement petit.  
- Il fait froid dehors, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, répliqua Potter, pas vexé pour une noise.  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu es stupide.  
Potter haussa les épaules, ignorant l'outrage des autres élèves et la crise d'hystérie de Pince juste sous son nez. Son attention entièrement centrée sur Draco.  
- Et tu n'as pas idée combien. Mais au moins je ne suis pas prisonnier de ce que les autres pensent de moi.  
- Je ne serais jamais aussi décérébré pour exposer mes parties génitales à toute l'école.  
- Aller avoue que ton indifférence n'est qu'une façade.  
- Je n'ai rien à te prouver…  
Curieusement, le sourire suffisant de Potter avait autant d'impact que lorsqu'il était décent et le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour.  
- Ah oui ?  
Draco savait qu'il se faisait avoir. Et bien, peut-être était-il aussi crétin que Potter.  
- Hors de question que je me mette nu.  
Potter souriait niaisement.  
- Qui a dit que tu devais être nu ? Tu peux toujours garder un uniforme …  
Il se pencha et termina dans un murmure :  
- … de fille. »

**o**

Sur le chemin de retour vers la tour gryffondor Harry réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre depuis des années. C'était à peine s'il percevait le regard des autres.  
Il était tellement léger ! Qui aurait pu imaginer cela quelques heures plus tôt ?

_« Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça voyons ! Enfin Ron aide-moi !  
__- Vas-y mon vieux fonce ! Encouragea t-il entre deux bouchés de porridge.  
__- Ron !  
__- Quoi ? Harry a le droit de s'amuser un peu avec des choses enfantines… Avant qu'il soit trop tard. »_

_A ce moment là l'attention d'Harry était fixée sur Draco Malfoy qui quittait la grande salle. Ce dernier eut même l'audace de lui adresser un regard hautin et de mimer du bout de ses lèvres mesquines quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Poule Mouillée ».  
Et Harry en fut parfaitement irrité.  
Quand il reprit sa route vers la salle commune, il remarquait vaguement les têtes se retourner.  
Il savait amèrement que l'anonymat était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.  
Il ruminait encore quand ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle de bain._

_Une seconde il angoissait sur le seuil, celle d'après il s'était enfermé pour y faire les cents pas._

_Il fit halte devant le miroir, desserra sa cravate, le cœur battant la chamade.  
Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, la mort elle-même. Il était terrifié à l'idée de montrer ces fesses. C'était grotesque.  
Les paroles de Malfoy résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il faisait tomber sa chemise.  
Harry n'avait que faire de cette promotion autour de sa personne. Son pantalon rejoignit sa chemise.  
En fait, il se serait volontiers passé de tout ça. Le boxer aussi._

_Ne_ surtout_ pas réfléchir.  
Il revint dans sa chambre, où se trouvait Dean qui le regardait avec de grands yeux abasourdis.  
« Harry... ?  
- Salut Dean.  
Il se dirigea vers son lit, pris son balais et reparti vers la porte.  
- Je vais faire un tour, à plus. »  
Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de son ami.  
Il descendit les escaliers vers la salle commune d'où il pouvait saisir des discussions et rires._

_Une fois sur la dernière marche, il prit une profonde inspiration._

_Harry se rendait compte qu'il faisait froid mais vu combien il rougissait ce n'était pas un problème.  
Il traversa lentement la salle silencieuse, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la porte derrière la tapisserie._

_« Harry ?  
C'était Ginny.  
Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, un sourire courtois aux lèvres.  
- Salut Gin !  
Il réussit à empêcher ses mains de cacher ses parties.  
Les quelques secondes de silence indécis lui parurent des heures.  
- Euh… je suis un peu pressé, tu voulais quelque chose ?  
- Ah, oui, OK… Désolée. Je-… Tu. Hm. Ce n'est pas important.  
Elle lui adressa un grand sourire. Harry se détendit légèrement et lui rendit un plus naturel.  
- D'accord, à toute à l'heure Gin. »  
Et il s'en alla._

Mis à part la température, il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à voler depuis très longtemps.  
Et puis, il avait trouvé parfaitement hilarant les regards choqués qu'on lui avait adressés.  
C'était… rafraichissant.

_A suivre…  
_  
Merci d'avoir lu :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent…  
_Résumé : "_D'après ce qu'Hermione avait compris, Harry et Malfoy se défiaient l'un l'autre de prouver qu'ils n'avaient rien à prouver à personne."  
_Genre : _Pari et romance  
Merci à Manoë !

**D.M.A**

**Chapitre 3**

« M. Malfoy, j'espère que vous disposez d'une excellente raison pour ce… charivari. **  
**Une brise de vent se faufila entre ses jambes, le faisant frissonner.  
Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de sa vie. A côté l'infâme l'épisode du furet faisait pâle figure.  
Il tira machinalement sur le bord de sa jupe.  
- Je me sens mieux ainsi Professeur Slughorn.  
- Je vois. »  
Draco était certain qu'il ne voyait rien du tout. Personne ne pouvait rien y voir.  
En tête de liste son père.  
Draco fut pendant une seconde content que Lucius Malfoy fût en prison, et celle d'après horrifié par cette même pensée. Quel genre de fils était– il donc ?

L'unique élément positif dans toute cette mascarade, c'était les gens qui ne le regardaient plus comme s'il était responsable de la mort de leurs parents.  
Seulement comme s'il était dément.

La jupe de Pansy était affreusement courte, il tira une nouvelle fois dessus.  
Etant la seule fille qu'il connaissait, Pansy accepta assez volontiers de lui prêter un e jupe non sans s'être méthodiquement moquée de lui.  
**  
**_« Sérieusement Draco, tu as des jambes sublimes ! Il y en a qui tuerait pour ça…Tu sais, tu devrais t'épiler.  
__-__ Hors. De. Question.  
__-__ Mais se serait plus esthétique ! En plus je connais une super technique rapide et sans douleur !  
__-__ Pansy, tu ne veux pas me mettre à dos, n'est ce pas ?  
Sourire hypocrite.  
__-__ Non, bien sur chéri. »_

En fait, le pire ce n'était pas les gens qui le prenaient pour un fou ; c'était ceux qui le regardaient avec_ intérêt_.  
Il avait surpris deux _types_ : un de septième année de serdaigle et un de cinquième année de poufsoufle, en train de loucher sur ses jambes.  
Draco en était passablement traumatisé.

Sans compter qu'il avait dû répéter à chacun des professeurs qu'il avait eus et croisés dans la journée, combien il affectionnait de se balader travestis. Curieusement aucun d'entre eux n'avaient cherché à en savoir plus.

Lundi était d'ordinaire une journée prélude à une semaine d'ennui, sauf que deux choses différaient en ce jour.

La première, l'attention portée au survivant était accrue, si c'était seulement possible. En effet, les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient quant sa soudaine crise d'exhibitionnisme ; et la thèse la plus populaire, sans doute parce qu'elle détenait une part de légitimité, interprétait le phénomène comme un message fort adressé à la presse à scandale. Celle-ci ayant tendance à dépasser les limites de la décence pour vendre ses choux gras.  
Et cette rumeur agaçait particulièrement Draco, parce qu'elle supposait que Potter avait un cerveau qui fonctionnait.

La seconde, Draco portait une jupe. Et il avait encore du mal à réaliser toute l'ampleur de son incommensurable bêtise. En effet, il était évident pour Draco que demain la folie passagère de Potter serait pardonnée et que la sienne le poursuivrait jusqu'à son lit de mort.  
Pourtant il pensait avoir murement considéré son passage à l'acte : ne pas être battu par Potter avait semblée une raison largement suffisante ce matin. Si Potter qui n'avait rien de spécial pouvait se balader tout nu, pourquoi pas lui ? Il avait montré beaucoup plus de ressource et de cran que le Balafré ces dernières années - même si bien sur les siens n'étaient pas politiquement correct.

Fallait croire que ce n'était pas assez.

L'acte de Potter dura mais ne perdura pas face à la jupe de Draco.  
Elle faisait sensation et il s'en serait passé, lâchement il aurait voulu faire moins fort que Potter.

Heureusement qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de ce que les gens pensaient de lui et de sa famille, ces attentistes ne méritaient pas qu'il s'en soucie.

Ce n'était qu'une stupide jupe, et puis il était en écosse. C'était une tradition locale !

Au détour d'un couloir après le cours de Potion, il croisa Potter qu'il ne se gêna pas de snober. Ce dernier et sa bande d'attardés s'étaient passés de tout commentaire, sans doute parce qu'ils gloussaient comme un troupeau de dindes_  
Ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus fort _ était le crédo de sa mère. Draco ne comprenait que pleinement le concept.

Etant quelqu'un de très fier, il refusa de changer ses habitudes, aussi alla t-il étudier à la bibliothèque sous le regard méprisant de Pince.  
Après avoir terminé ses devoirs au bout de quelques heures, il reprit la route vers sa chambre afin de se débarrasser _enfin_ de sa jupe.

Quand il arriva à son dortoir, il ignora de son mieux la plus insipides des conversations.

« Ça doit être un chat.  
- C'est tout sauf un chat. C'est trop hideux.  
- Je t'assure que c'est au moins apparenté à un chat. Regarde les yeux.  
- Tu as vu ce nez ! A côté celui de Parkinson est une œuvre d'art.  
- Surveillez vos paroles.  
- Miss Malfoy ! Pardonnez notre manque de civilité.  
Les courbettes firent contracter le muscle de la paupière de Draco.  
-Estéban, quel gentleman.  
Se battre face à face contre des serpentards c'était comme être pris au piège dans un filet du diable. Plus on s'agitait, plus vite on mourrait.  
-Tout pour vous servir Miss Malfoy.  
Nouvelles courbettes.  
- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser messieurs, je dois faire ma toilette.  
- Comment ! Vous nous quittez si tôt ?  
-Voyons Malcom, Miss Malfoy est une fleur délicate ! Ceci dit, pardonnez moi de vous brusquer Miss mais vous avez un message. Voici le messager dont nous n'arrivions pas à déterminer l'espèce.  
Une espèce de bestiole roussâtre avait son regard dans le sien.  
Avec une moue dégoûtée, il laissa tomber sa terrible sentence :  
- C'est un chat. »

Après avoir réussi à se séparer de la compagnie de ses camarades de chambré Draco s'approcha du chat qu'il reconnu comme étant celui d'Hermione Granger, aussi peu esthétique que sa maîtresse.  
Il avait un morceau de parchemin coincé dans son collier que Draco prit du bout des doigts et qu'il défroissa.

_Ta performance, bien que pleine de panache ne prouve pas grand-chose…à part que tu devrais porter cette tenue plus souvent.  
H.P_

Draco fronça des sourcils, il remarquait distraitement que le chat tentait de sortir.  
Non il n'allait pas attaquer le messager.  
Il prit une plume et inscrivit une réponse au dos avant d'effectuer un _accio_ sur le chat et de lui glisser le mot dans le collier. Pour finir il le jeta dehors sans cérémonie.  
II était temps qu'il retrouve sa virilité.

**o**

Une semaine que le mot de Malfoy était roulé en boule dans une poche de sa robe.

_Dégénéré,  
Je voudrai te voir porter toute une semaine du maquillage pour voir.  
Avec panache._

Harry n'était pas un dégonflé. Il le ferait.  
Il avait montré ses fesses, un peu de rouge à lèvres ne lui faisait pas peur.

Le seul problème qu'il avait rencontré c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.  
Se mettre nu était un jeu d'enfant à côté d'un certain point de vu.

Harry avait demandé le soir même, entre deux éclats de rire à Ron s'il savait maquiller.  
Ce dernier s'était à moitié étouffé en lui lançant un regard raisonnablement épouvanté.  
Harry avait haussé des épaules.

Le lendemain il avait demandé à Hermione mais elle avait obstinément refusé – lui en voulant toujours de ne pas l'avoir écoutée et d'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête. Par ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas être impliquée dans leurs enfantillages.

Ces rebuffades l'avaient quelque peu calmé pour la suite.  
Perplexe et un peu perdu il avait traversé la semaine, qui avec son lot de tests et de devoirs, avait filée très vite, le laissant en proie aux insultes de couardise auxquelles le soumettait joyeusement Malfoy.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine après le défi Harry insista de plus belle auprès d'Hermione qui craqua.  
Mais pas de la manière qu'il espérait.  
« Par Merlin ! Demande à Ginny !  
Ce qui eut le don d'affoler Harry.  
- Me demander quoi ?  
Ginny comme par hasard se trouvait à proximité. Manque de chance vraiment.  
Harry lançait des regards paniqués à la ronde, Hermione riposta par un regard lourd de sens.  
- De le maquiller, répondit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.  
- Oh…  
Harry, se sentit rougir d'embarras, mais quand il entendit Ron camoufler son rire derrière une soudaine quinte de toux il soupira, et se tourna vers Ginny.  
Le regard qu'elle lui lançait lui était douloureusement familier.  
- S'il te plaît ? demanda t-il, avec un sourire, un brin crispé.  
- Oui, bien sur pas de problème » elle répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire courtois.

--

Le lendemain : samedi matin, Ginny et Harry s'étaient retrouvés relativement tôt dans une salle de classe vacante près de leur salle commune.

C'était relativement inconfortable au début. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait parlé ces derniers mois, donc leur situation n'était pas claire.  
Ginny avait besoin de temps et Harry passait la majorité du sien à rêvasser au lien de trouver une solution et agir. Le temps défilait, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait prendre la charge de briser ce statu quo.

Ginny installait son matériel et Harry se demandait si elle en avait besoin de tant. Dans son idée un simple bâton de rouge à lèvre aurait fait l'affaire.

« J'imagine que ce soudain engouement envers le maquillage à un lien avec... les derniers évènements.  
- Tu imagine justement.  
- Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir en savoir plus… »

La proximité physique avec sa petite amie, sa chaleur, son parfum le mettait mal à l'aise et pas d'excitation.  
Le silence lui pesait, il le rompit.  
« A quoi ça sert ?  
C'était un étrange crayon avec des plumes.  
- C'est pour les yeux.  
- Et ça ?  
Un truc pourpre non-identifié, avec des tentacules.  
- Aussi.  
-Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt, d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu te maquillais autant.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.  
- Euh… Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire-  
- Relaxe Harry, je plaisantais. C'est tout un art de ne pas paraître maquillé, tu sais.

Harry finit par se détendre. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Il se laissa faire alors qu'elle appliquait des textures bizarres sur son visage.  
Quand il fut suffisamment à l'aise, il la regarda, ses lèvres faisaient une moue concentrée, ses mains calleuses de poursuiveuse s'agitaient frénétiquement autour de son visage.  
- Harry ?  
- Hm ?  
Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, le baisé n'atténua pas le sentiment de malaise. Et c'était sans doute le plus douloureux.  
- Harry… je ne pense pas que…  
Elle laissa sa main sur sa joue, leur front posé l'un contre l'autre.  
- On aurait du en parler plus tôt et ne pas laisser les choses traîner ainsi.  
Harry ne voulais pas du tout en parler. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ?  
Il avait toujours eu dans l'idée, de façon assez abstraite, qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble. Avec trois enfants, de préférence deux garçons et une fille.  
Il lui dit d'ailleurs.  
Et elle rit.  
- Tu sais, j'ai grandi dans une famille nombreuse alors je n'aime pas trop les enfants. Et puis j'ai des projets de carrière… Je ne veux pas être comme ma mère.  
Il sentait son pouce lui caresser la tempe.  
- Aller, ferme les yeux, laisse-moi terminer les paupières. »

--

Les jours qui suivirent étaient flous et inconsistants.  
Aussi, ne put-il apprécier pleinement l'effet dévastateur de son rouge à lèvres. Même le sourire moqueur de Malfoy n'avait pas la même saveur.

De toute façon la dernière semaine avant les vacances de noël était ponctuée par de longs discours de_ tous_ ses professeurs (sauf Binns), d'Hermione et même de la directrice sur son comportement de dernièrement.

Les discours ne furent pas si pesant puisqu'il passait le plus claire de son temps à s'interroger sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pendant les vacances.  
Jusqu'alors il envisageait vaguement de les passer chez les Wesley, c'était une tradition, le fiasco avec Ginny n'y changeant rien.  
A ce sujet Ron avait haussé les épaules et affirmer que les choses étaient évidentes même pour lui et qu'il n'allait donc pas lui casser le nez.  
Néanmoins c'était le premier noël depuis la mort de Fred et la famille n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Harry était toujours indécis les derniers jours de cours.

Par ailleurs l'année précédente avait été un cauchemar. Ce noël à l'extérieur de toutes ses fenêtres rayonnantes et pleines de promesses de chaleur et de sécurité. Harry avait réalisé à quel point il était important de consacrer ces moments à sa famille.  
Sa f_amille_.  
Le visage hagard de Dudley lui traversa l'esprit avant d'être évincé par celui brillant et souriant de Teddy.  
_Son_ filleul.  
Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry se trouva une destination pour les vacances de noël.

Plus tard, il s'excusa auprès de Ron._  
_« C'est à cause de Ginny ?  
- Non, enfin pas tout à fait, c'est surtout que je n'ai pas revu Teddy depuis des mois.  
Le _il me manque _n'eut pas besoin d'être prononcé à voix haute.  
- Bon… Tu as intérêt à être des nôtres pour le nouvel an !  
- Bien sûr. »

Andromeda lui avait dit un jour qu'il trouverait toujours sa porte ouverte.  
Et ce ne furent pas des paroles en l'air. Car malgré le fait qu'il ne s'était pas annoncé elle le reçu littéralement à bras ouverts.

Ainsi Harry pu apprécier la semaine de noël dans une confortable routine.

Du levé à quatre heure du matin.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Oh Harry, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Retourne te coucher.  
En effet son lit était chaud et confortable.  
- … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? Raconte-moi tout. »

En passant par le petit déjeuner.  
« Teddy, repose cette cuillère.  
Splash.  
- Teddy ! Harry, ça va aller ? Bon, je m'occupe du reste. Vas te changer ! »

Ensuite les jeux dans le jardin.  
« Teddy ! Descend tout de suite de là! »

Puis le repas.  
« Non ! Veux pas !  
- Teddy tu sais, si tu ne manges pas tu ne grandiras plus jamais et tu finiras par rétrécir !  
- Harry ! »

Et une sieste.  
« …ry ?  
- Hm ?  
- Tu dormais ?  
-..Ou- non, non !  
- Chut ! Teddy viens juste de fermer l'œil. »

Eventuellement une promenade.  
« Non ! Veux pas !  
- Harry ne te décourages pas. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est normal à son âge. Peut-être demain… En attendant, et si vous alliez jouer dans le jardin ?

Le diner ?  
« Veux zouer avec Harry !  
- Non, c'est l'heure de passer à table, mais d'abord tu vas te laver les mains !  
- … veux pas.  
Les larmes sur les joues rondes placèrent Harry dans une position extrêmement inconfortable.  
- Teddy ! Harry a dit non, fin de la discussion. »  
Heureusement Andromeda avait l'habitude.

Enfin le coucher.  
« Il est adorable, n'est ce pas ?  
- .. Oui, vous pourriez me passer une serviette, il est en train de baver dans mon cou. »

Et rebelote.

Avec une surprise de taille pour Harry : il comprenait enfin les Durlsey puisqu'il n'hésitait pas à couvrir Teddy de cadeaux ; loin du cliché de lui offrir tout ce dont il avait manqué et plus par plaisir de voir les yeux d'ambre s'illuminer.  
Bien sur il se demanda s'il ne gâtait pas trop Teddy et s'il ne risquait pas de le transformer en Dudley ou pire en Malfoy. Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis des jours il repensa à Malfoy.

Les conséquences de sa rupture avait quelque peu occulté le reste, avec le léger recul dont il était capable désormais il se demanda comment il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire, étant donné qu'Harry n'était pas du genre à penser puis agir mais plutôt l'inverse.

Pourquoi avait-il cédé aux provocations de Malfoy ?  
Il s'était rendu parfaitement ridicule en jouant aux exhibitionnistes, certes cela avait été génial et il ne regrettait pas. Mais la question n'était pas là, _c'était Malfoy._  
Parce que clairement Harry n'en avait que faire de lui, ce type n'avait retenu son attention que lorsqu'il représentait une menace ou qu'il cachait quelques choses susceptible d'être un danger, le reste du temps il n'était qu'une plaie anodine et sans intérêt.  
Pendant la guerre il l'a vu faire des _choses_, et maintenant il était normal qu'il en paye les conséquences. Malfoy devait se rendre compte de la gravité de ses choix Et Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir pire peine pour Malfoy que de perdre sa réputation, son nom.

Bien entendu Harry n'était pas une mauvaise personne et il ne se satisfaisait pas des malheurs d'autrui, mais son sens de la justice exigeait qu'au moins Malfoy reconnaisse être lésé.  
C'était aussi simple que ça. Un brin tordu aussi.  
Aussi reconnaissait-il avoir été stupéfait par l'audace du blond. Ce qu'il avait fait… C'était culotté, absolument extravagant et perturbant.  
Vraiment très perturbant.

Dès lors Harry se demanda jusqu'où Draco Malfoy pouvait aller.

**o**

Le climat était confortable, Draco comprenait pourquoi sa mère avait choisi Tanger comme lieu d'exil.  
Evidemment, il y avait d'autres avantages, comme la distance : suffisamment loin par rapport à la juridiction du ministère de la magie anglais et suffisamment proche pour toute correspondance avec l'Angleterre. On comptait jusqu'à cinq jours à vol d'hibou.  
Par ailleurs le gouvernement local était peu regardant quant aux étrangers, du moment qu'ils ne troublaient pas l'ordre public et qu'ils payaient dûment leur taxe.

Le temps passait trop vite quand Draco était avec sa mère.  
Narcissa Malfoy conversait abondamment en lui faisant visiter toutes sortes de places et en le couvrant de cadeau. Draco se sentait retombé en enfance.  
Avec sa mère les choses avaient toujours été très simple : elle aimait Draco et lui démontrait à chaque instant. Cette simplicité était largement compensée par la complexité de sa relation avec son père.

Enfin pas si complexe – mais comparé aux Belettes… – il aimait Lucius celui-ci l'aimait pas de doute la dessus.  
Seulement leurs émotions ne pouvaient s'exprimer aussi naturellement, le caractère cynique, sarcastique et très fier de son père en était une cause non négligeable. Et puis ils avaient reçu une éducation de réserve des sentiments.  
Ainsi son père avait passé une partie sa vie à le rabaisser pour que Draco se batte et s'endurcisse. C'était la seule façon d'exprimer son amour filial qu'il pouvait – savait donner.  
Et Draco lui en voulait de ne pas être plus comme sa mère tout en culpabilisant de lui en vouloir parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas évident pour lui, puisque qu'il lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Par conséquent sa mère et lui évoquèrent peu le sujet de son père. Même si Draco distinguait la mélancolique sur les traits de Narcissa, aussi concrète que les quelques mèches grises qui n'étaient pas là l'été dernier.  
Ils évitèrent également le sujet de Poudlard. Draco ne savait pas si elle était au courant ou non des activités de son fils unique ; elle ne disait rien lui non plus.

Ainsi Draco ne pensa _pas du tout_ à Potter et à sa stupide idée fixe jusqu'à la reprise des cours.  
Il n'était presque pas surpris de découvrir un sac en carton rouge sur son lit.  
Potter était réputé pour son entêtement.

Il y avait même un mot.  
L'écriture était brouillonne, il l'a reconnaissait sans peine.  
_  
Une semaine.  
Chiche ?  
PS je sais que cela t'as manqué.  
_Visiblement le pauvre garçon était légèrement arriéré, fut la première pensée de Draco.

Il ouvrit le sac.  
C'était de plus en plus grotesque, fut la seconde.

Sans doute était-ce moins douloureux que la première fois, son ego déjà mort.  
Cette fois les regards choqués virent du côté des serpentards, et Draco les comprenait. Il avait des envies de défenestration à chaque fois qu'il croisait son reflet dans une des innombrables vitres du château.  
Porter un t-shirt avec un écœurant cœur rouge où étaient calligraphiées les initiales du Survivant. Vraiment, cela pouvait aisément être interprété comme une trahison.  
Mais Draco n'en avait que faire, il était allé trop loin dans le stupide jeu de Potter pour reculer désormais et l'enjeu ce n'était plus de prouver à Potter qu'il avait tord. C'était de se prouver à lui-même qu'il s'en fichait réellement.

Ce n'était pas facile et puis Pansy se contentait de glousser. A chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait.  
Draco l'a soupçonnée même de l'avoir photographié à son insu.

**o**

« Je vous le dis ! Le pauvre a complètement perdu la raison !  
- Vous voulez mon avis ? Je suis certain qu'il est manipulé, c'est tellement louche ce changement de comportement.  
- Oui !  
- Et vous savez quoi, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que Malfoy y soit pour quelque chose ! »

_« Je suis en feuu !! Je BRÛLE !  
- Qu'est-ce que… ?  
Harry Potter venait de passer en courant comme un dératé, hurlant à plein poumon.  
- Je crois qu'Harry vient de se jeter dans le lac. »  
Et il n'était pas en feu.  
_  
« Ce type est dangereux. Tout le monde sait que le Manoir Malfoy était le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres !  
- Il devrait partager la cellule de son père. »

_Les bras croisés, Draco Malfoy était assis sur une chaise en plein milieu du Grand Hall.  
« Salut Draco, je te cherchais… Ahem… Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste… ?  
- Pansy.  
- En effet, tout s'explique. Tu comptes rester combien de temps ici ?  
- Douze heures.  
- Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose à manger ?  
- … Merci. »  
Elle prit plusieurs photos. Et il ne pu rien y faire.  
_  
« Vous avez entendue la dernière ? Harry a rompu avec sa petite amie !  
- C'est de l'histoire ancienne Brenda !  
- Non, elle n'a pas tord pour une fois. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'au moment même où ces événements ont commencé à se produire il ait soudain décidé de rompre avec elle, alors que leur situation s'éternisait depuis plus d'un an déjà !  
-…en fait il paraît que c'est Ginny qui aurait voulu rompre.  
- Personne n'a demandé ton avis Brenda, si tu allais vérifier si -_  
_  
Hermione fut extrêmement satisfaite de l'impact qu'avait son regard assassin sur les commères.  
Elle n'allait pas permettre à ces stupides rumeurs de gâcher sa lecture, qu'elle reprit.

C'était la grande mode du moment, réussir à percer l'énigme de la soudaine folie d'Harry Potter et de Malfoy.  
Malheureusement ce que personne ne voulaient admettre c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose d'aussi romanesque que de folie ou de complot, c'était juste de la médiocre crétinerie.  
En fait, d'après ce qu'Hermione avait compris, Harry et Malfoy se défiaient l'un l'autre de prouver qu'ils n'avaient rien à prouver à personne. Ce qui était parfaitement tordu.

Et elle ne saisissait pas l'attrait que suscitait le pitoyable spectacle de ces blagues adolescentes. Il y avait des choses plus graves en ces temps de reconstructions !  
Si les gens étaient un peu plus comme elle, sans doute le monde serait-il plus intéressant.

Ainsi s'était déroulé l'hiver, dans cette ambiance de fièvre générale qui avait en outre largement dépassée les frontières de l'école.  
La déclaration enflammée d'un Harry légèrement intoxiqué à un Ernie Macmillan rouge d'indignation avait même fait la une des journaux à scandale. Hermione avait d'ailleurs lourdement réprimandé le premier concerné pour avoir impliqué un tiers dans son absurde croisade. Sa culpabilité n'y changeant rien.  
Ce ne fut que plus tard, la vision d'un Malfoy roux qui avait réussit à faire décolérer Hermione.

Bien que toute à ses études, Hermione avait quand même remarqué, entre deux défis stupides, que Harry allait mieux.  
Il ne passait plus tout son temps à faire le légume amorphe. Et il semblait qu'il pensait de moins en moins à Ginny, la preuve étant qu'il ne l'évitait plus et qu'il pouvait lui tenir une conversation civilisé sans être tendu comme un ressort.

Sans doute la distraction que lui apportaient les défis de Malfoy jouait une part non négligeable dans ce processus même si Hermione ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde.  
Certes il passait la plupart de son temps en colle à récurer de long en large le château mais il riait plus souvent et c'était le plus important. La torture ne lui ferait pas admettre que Ron avait eu raison. Et elle s'y connaissait question torture.

De l'autre côté il y avait Malfoy, même si elle n'était pas familière avec le garçon, elle était suffisamment perspicace pour déceler des changements chez lui également. Il était moins hostile et se battait moins.

Ce n'était pas tout, ces commérages avaient largement pris le pas sur les persifflages à l'égard des serpentards, ainsi ces derniers devinrent suffisamment intrépide pour sortir de temps en temps de leur trou pour observer les performances des deux idiots de Poudlard.

Maintenant elle espérait juste que tout cela n'irait pas trop loin.

_A suivre …  
_**  
Plus qu'un chapitre, youhou !  
Plus sérieusement, vous aurez remarqué que mon HPDM avance très lentement, il ne faudra donc pas vous attendre à un lemon NC-17 à la fin du chapitre 4, hein. Ce sera du shonen ai très léger. Il se peut que je fasse une suite mais bon après ça dépendra de l'inspiration XD**


End file.
